


Look at Me

by smgmcrznana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Some Coffee, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smgmcrznana/pseuds/smgmcrznana
Summary: Set when they were younger (early twenties): Cor is slowly finding his place within the Crownsguard and King Regis is more capable and insistent on being a hands-on leader. A previous incident between them leaves Cor feeling guilty and inadequate, and a coffee break complicates Cor's feelings further.





	Look at Me

At the outpost of Old Lestallum King Regis and Cor were waiting for their driver. Two smaller towns in the area had been attacked and Regis had arranged to meet with the town's representatives to reassure the people and assess recovery efforts. They were done with the evaluation of the first town; there had been no casualties and minimal damage, but people were scared. Although Regis' advisors still insisted on their presence at these missions, he always sent them away; people needed to see that their leader was willing to face crises first-hand on his own prerogative, rather than hiding behind his team to do the work for him. As such, Regis preferred to travel with a small entourage, often only consisting of Clarus and Cor unless specific expertise was required.  
  
No words were exchanged between the King and the Marshal as they waited for their ride. Regis was on the phone with Clarus and Cor was reading through the notes he had made during their visit. There was no animosity between them, even if they seemed to be avoiding each other; they were just focused on the task at hand.

At least, that was what Cor told himself.

Though he tried not to show it, the young Marshal was always uneasy whenever he was alone with Regis. He was constantly reminded of the time he had inappropriately hit on the King and had been reprimanded by him. Cor apologized. The incident was never mentioned again. They carried on their professional relationship, and months had passed since then. Cor had done everything to better himself as a Crownsguard and assistant to the King, and it had paid off. He was given more responsibility and his opinion was requested and valued. His reputation, though he did not care about it, preceeded him and his professionalism and talents praised. For that, Cor was proud.  
   
  
But in the presence of Regis he still felt like a disappointment.  
  
  
The first few weeks after the incident were the hardest for Cor, each day at work he was filled with dread. Regis carried on as usual, his behaviour or treatment of Cor didn't differ. At first Cor found it very awkward to return as if nothing had happened between them, but now it helped remind him to keep a distance; his focus was strictly professional when working with the King, any idle talk kept to a minimum. Much to Cor's favor somebody was always around Regis, his days filled with important meetings and people, but today it seemed that the world's schedule was against him. He would be alone with the King.  
  
They arrived at the second town. Lives were spared but the damage was severe with many houses being destroyed and electricity cut off. The local school was made a temporary shelter for the affected residents and families. As Regis and the mayor were to speak with the affected a raucous crowd had garthered, demanding more protection, more rations and better treatment in their time of need. Two men in particular seemed intent on not only exacerbating the situation, but also putting the blame on someone, and that someone happened to be the King himself. Cor was ready to defend his King as Regis did the unthinkable and asked the men to come up to him and tell him their opinion. Regis listened to their accusations and worries; he talked to the men as if he was one of them, never raising his voice despite it getting lost among the men's loud and angry words several times. His answers and demeanour calmed them down, his feelings on the situation seemed sincere enough, his promises more than just words. It did not take long for the men to accept the King's words and proposals, too tired and drained from the attack and aftermath of it all to keep fighting against a man that welcomed them with open arms. The crowd quieted down, seeing only one thing to do now; carry on with the clean-up and prepare for the night. Wanting to do more, Regis helped the families settle inside the hall, carrying crates of food and water, and set up beds. Cor joined in, keeping a close watch on the King.  
  
Cor looked up to Regis in many ways; for a man whose life was decided from the day he was born, he was still very much in charge of his fate. A lesser man would happily have let his advisors handle his obligations, but Regis refused; letting nothing pass until he had heard and discussed all possible options, ready to stand behind his decisions every time. Regis was not content to sit and watch, his need to better himself meant that he was a man of many skills and involved in all aspects of his Kingdom. He was a man of compassion and wit, possessing a sense of personal responsibility for his people, his legacy and his royal duties, though many seemed to only think of King Regis as an useless symbol of power and politics, a glorified puppet on a throne. The moment earlier, along with other countless moments Cor had witnessed, confirmed that once again the King was a man who stood by his principles, and whose principles weren't negotiable.  
  
Yes, Cor was still attracted to him, incurably so it seemed. He couldn't remember how or when precisely it started, but he had absolutely no intentions of revealing his feelings nor attempting another move on the King. Cor could only hope that Regis never thought back to the night, or wondered about his intentions. If he did, Cor hoped it would appear as a drunken mistake and not as an actual proposition which, if he remembered correctly, it most likely was.

Cor was conscious and careful of his behaviour around Regis. He never looked Regis in the eye; if their eyes met Cor would blink and look away. Yes, it was rude, avoiding the King's gaze when he spoke or when speaking to him. It went against everything that he had been taught, but Cor could simply not stare into those green eyes anymore for fear of revealing himself to Regis. For fear of Regis thinking that he would do something so stupid _again_ ; for fear of _disappointing_ again. He wondered if Regis ever noticed that he met everyone else's eyes except his. Cor never walked next to Regis; always a step behind the King to make sure he never was in the way. Even the smallest or trivial detail was written down in his reports to the King, hopefully preventing Regis from having to call upon him for further explanations. Cor tried as best as he could to spare him from unnecessary work and interactions; those were the chores of his self-chosen repentance.  
  
It was 22:13 when they arrived at the Citadel. The car ride back was quiet as they both were feeling the effects of a long day, trying to preserve energy as there still was a lot of work to be done. They headed to Regis' office to deal with preparations for tomorrow's meetings. Regis sat at his desk, Cor on the sofa, his documents spread all over the low table and sofa as well. For some time now it seemed that Regis was distracted, not reading his papers, but staring at Cor instead. Cor sensed it, but he paid it no mind.  
  
"You seem tired, Cor." Cor didn't look up from his papers.  
  
"I assure you I'm not, your Majesty." Although their day was far from over and had been physically and mentally draining, it was true; Cor was used to and even welcomed long hours, his stubbornness to complete his tasks overriding his body's needs.  
  
"It has been a long day." Regis sighed, running his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. Outside the dark capital was bright with lights. Regis got up to glance out of the window.  
  
"Indeed." Cor merely replied. He was trying to focus on his work, but Regis' talk and the noise of his movements was drawing his attention away.  
  
"We should take a break." Regis turned to look at him as he said it. Cor didn't answer, but gave a nonchalant nod to indicate that he had heard Regis' words, not to nod at the actual proposal itself. Cor's intention was obvious, but Regis decided to take it as the actual answer, having harmless fun at Cor's expense.  
  
"Coffee, then." It was indisputable. Refilled with new energy from focusing on something else, Regis set to make the coffee. Cor kept leafing through his documents. He felt slightly nervous having to do something non-work related with the King even it is was just a simple coffee break. A pleasant aroma filled the office as Regis carried two cups to the sofa, setting them down as Cor collected his papers to make room for both the coffee and Regis.  
  
"Thank you, Majesty." Whether Cor had wanted coffee or not, he was going to drink it. It was not within him to decline the King's offer. Their eyes met as Cor still tried to make space, Cor blinking quickly to look down on his papers again and resume his work.  
  
"I thought we were taking a break, Cor." There was a playful tone to Regis' voice. He looked at Cor as he held the cup in front of his lips, blowing to cool the hot drink before taking a sip.  
  
"I can multitask," contrary to his intention Cor's reply sounded blunt, but he was a bit vary of Regis' presence on the couch.  
  
"Or you can ignore me." Regis feigned an amused, fake offense at Cor's words. There was a smile on his face that Cor did not see as he kept his eyes on the papers.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, your Majesty." Cor wondered what Regis had meant, but he definitely didn't mean to upset his King in any manner.

"Hm. Talk to me, then." Regis was relaxed, enjoying not having to keep up appearances. He held his coffee in his lap, legs crossed, an arm stretched out on the backrest. Cor put his papers aside and grabbed his coffee. He shifted positions so that he could face Regis, or at least appear that he was. He found himself staring into his cup instead.

"It was nice of you to help out with the shelter, your Majesty." Cor said after some time, his gaze on the papers on the table again.  
  
"No point standing around aimlessly when you can help. You did the same." Regis replied matter-of-factly, taking another sip of coffee.

Cor didn't respond. In his haste to cut their break short he took a big sip without blowing or testing the temperature of the coffee first, the hot black liquid burning his tongue as a result. He tried to mask his error. Regis didn't seem to notice; he was smiling to himself despite the tiredness that was finally settling in him. Cor racked his brains for something to say, anything, if only to prevent appearing awkward, but he could think of nothing. He felt ill at ease. Regis seemed to pay no mind to the silence or the restlessness of the man beside him, happily looking around the room, occasionally tapping his foot against the table leg. In these kind of situations Cor always had the excuse of work to fall back on, but if he picked up his papers again he surely would seem like he really was ignoring the King. Rudely so.  
  
Regis seemed to pondering something as he set down his cup on the table. As Regis shifted his weight on the sofa, Cor hoped that he would return to his desk, but instead he could feel Regis moving closer.  
  
"Come here."

Regis' words was spoken with such affection that Cor had to look even if he found it hard to. Their eyes met, something in Regis' stare was soft, pleading. Cor put down his cup, unsure of what to do. Regis stretched out his arm, letting it flop onto the seat between them, drumming his fingers lightly as if to beckon Cor. After a moment of contemplation, Cor let a hand fall to rest by his thigh. He could hear something slide across the sofa before feeling Regis' little finger nudge the side of his. Cor's fingers curled up at the touch, but Regis managed to slip his little finger under his hand, trapping it in Cor's soft fist. Cor knew Regis was looking at him, but he could only stare at their touching hands. Regis slipped the rest of his hand under Cor's palm, giving it a soft squeeze before lifting it to make Cor get up from his seat. He guided Cor to stand in front of him, spreading his legs to make room for Cor between them and the table. Cor's arms hung weightlessly at his sides as Regis now held both his hands, looking up at him with a smile. Before Cor was aware of it Regis was pulling him down, Cor bending forward awkwardly to place a knee on either side of Regis' hips. As Cor kneeled over the King he kept a distance between their groins, his knees sinking into the leather sofa. He rested his arms on Regis' shoulders for support, softly gripping Regis' shirt with spread fingers as he didn't know what to do with them. Cor just stared at Regis' mouth.

Regis put his hand on the back of Cor's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Cor didn't open his mouth at first, but simply let Regis' tongue brush against his lips. Regis nipped and bit softly; the tip of Cor's tongue carefully peaking out to meet his as his lips were pushed open by Regis' eager attempts for more. Cor could taste what he was being fed, could feel it in his loins, but he dared not savor it.  
  
Their tongues writhed, searching for a common rhythm as they kissed. Regis' hand slid from Cor's neck down his chest, fingers prodding Cor's body through his shirt before joining the other that was already massaging his ass. Cor's arms were still resting on Regis' shoulders, fingers intertwining but not quite behind his neck. Regis moved his hands up to Cor's sides, rubbing his abs avariciously before putting his arms around Cor's waist. He pulled Cor close, tenderly pushing him down onto his lap. Their harden cocks strained against the constriction of their clothes and the closeness of their bodies, the lean flesh of Cor's buttocks spreading slightly and beautifully on Regis' thighs. They moaned against the friction as they embraced, Regis' arms trapping Cor in a tight hug, Cor resting his head on Regis' shoulder. He stared into the wall behind the sofa as they hugged, gently stroking Regis' neck hair with his thumb, his hot lips lightly brushing against his neck. Their chests puffed against each other, hearts beating closer and frantic.  
  
As Regis rocked his hips upwards they both tightened their hold on each other to ride the motion. Cor soon took control, pressing downwards and hard on Regis, placing his hands on Regis' chest to steady himself. Regis slumped his head onto the backrest, watching Cor with a grin, his hands caressing Cor's thighs and ass. Cor stared up as he kept grinding on Regis' length, moving his hips clumsily and harshly. He stared at the ceiling, trying to find a perfect rhythm, but he was too aware of everything to only focus on his pleasure. He could feel a hand glide up and down his abs, playing with his shirt. He heard Regis chuckle.  
  
"You're just going to rub yourself on my hard-on and not offer me the common decency of looking me in the eyes?"

Regis' words broke Cor's concentration. In his mind it sounded like another reprimand, he did not notice the cheekiness of Regis' words or see the glint in his eyes. Cor stopped his movements, slowly rising to kneel over Regis, ready to stand up again. He tried to look at Regis, but instead put his mouth down to his ear, trying to think of what to say.

"Majesty, I'm sorry.. I ...," Cor's voice was low, his words precarious.

"It's Regis, Cor, and I want to look into your eyes. I want to see you." Regis pulled Cor back onto his lap by his waist, reassuring him with a bright smile, kissing Cor on his lips lightly once; the start of a several, more rough kisses on Cor's jaw and throat.  
  
Cor didn't know what to do.  
   
Between his thighs was _his King_ , grinning through his teeth, fidgeting with the buttons on Cor's shirt, his lips swollen and wet from kissing him. A man whose firm hands were groping everything they could to pull their bodies as close as possible; a man who was hard and panting _for him_. The man who was King. The same man who had _reprimanded_ him, who he couldn't look in the eyes. A huge part of Cor's professionalism rested upon his ability to completely shut off his personal needs, to think and act without letting anything distract him from within. He shut away the part of him that wanted Regis every day. Now he struggled to turn on this part as the man was adamant in his lust for him. As Regis' hands returned to his ass motioning him to grind, Cor obliged, closing his eyes again despite Regis' words. It was as much to focus on the pleasure through his loins again as it was to avoid Regis' gaze.

"Keep your eyes open, Cor, look at me." Regis smiled. He held Cor's face with both hands, pulling it close to his own, kissing him again.  
  
This time Cor let Regis' tongue enter his mouth more easily, parting his lips to the wet strong muscle. The surface of Cor's tongue stung with each brush from the slight burn of coffee downed too quickly. Regis let out a pleased sigh. As they kissed with more passion than diligence, Regis kept Cor rocking back and forth, his hands squeezing Cor's buttocks whilst pushing him down on his length.

They broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Cor trying his hardest to meet the ecstatic gaze of the man beneath him, his need to look away still dictating him. Cor managed a glimpse, he had never seen Regis like that before; so relaxed and joyous, the lines on his forehead seemed vanished, the tiredness in his eyes replaced with vitality. Cor was not sure what his own facial expression was. He tried his hardest to focus on what was happening, to enjoy the kisses on his mouth and the touches on his body.  His ears strained to hear even the smallest moan escaping his King's mouth, sounding better than he could ever imagine. He tried to relax, to receive everything that he had ever wanted, but all he could feel was the tenseness all throughout his body.

Cor swallowed hard as Regis moved a hand closer to his inner thigh. It soon became too much. The proximity of their faces, the intense gaze and soft, reassuring smile on Regis' face. Regis' tight hold on his body and his approval for Cor to let go and chase what he had always wanted.  
  
As Cor shifted his weight, Regis rubbed Cor's erection, fingering his length with a teasing pressure of his thumb. Cor moaned louder than he intended. He bundled the front of the loosen collar of Regis' shirt in his fist and grabbed the back of his neck a bit too harshly as he grinded down hard and slow on Regis' cock, Regis' hand moving more viciously on his own. Cor hid his face, pressing it against Regis' damp neck. He was ashamed that so little was needed to make him so loud. Ashamed that he had shown how desperate he was.  
  
Cor wanted nothing more than this; to touch and taste Regis, to learn his favorite spots, to do as Regis pleased. But inside something was telling him to leave. He did not measure up to Regis or deserve this pleasure; he was not _worthy_. Sitting on the lap of the man he had adored for so long, he was still unable to show his feelings and appreciation because he felt he had hurt him once. Because he had disappointed the King.  
  
Low grunts filled Cor's ears as Regis nipped at his jaw, pulling softly and tauntingly at the hairs of his beard, sucking in skin through his teeth to peck and lick. All throughout their session Regis had been apparent in his wants; his mouth busy with Cor's lips and throat, his hands greedily and longingly playing with Cor's body. They both kept rocking, the sturdy fabric of the leather sofa creaking and stretching with each movement of their bodies.  
  
Cor was so loud, so erratic, so close to bliss when he felt the familiar feeling of dread in his stomach. He pulled away, untangling himself from the King's secure embrace.  
  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
Cor almost stumbled over the table as he got up and out the door, his paperwork and half empty coffee abandoned.


End file.
